iThink I Love You II: Addison's Story
by Madie3540
Summary: This is the sequel to iThink I Love You. It follows Sam and Freddy's seventeen year old daughter Addison and her rebellious ways with perhaps some romance? All the characters you know and love will still be here and make at least one appearance! Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Seventeen years ago, Addison and Steven were born to Sam and Freddie Benson. Since then, the Bensons had also welcomed Bridgit who is ten and Tobin who is seven. At thirty-five they hoped Tobin would be their last, considering they had started so young.

Freddie has made a name for himself in the film industry after having graduated from University of Washington. He had already directed four hit films in his short career.

Sam is working as a social worker at one of the nearby private high schools. She decided that it was her duty to help kids so that they could turn their lives around like she did. Out of respect for her children, Sam accepted a job at a private school.

Carly married Ryan Warner, a man she met in Spain, twelve years ago. She and Griffin broke off their relationship soon after Sam and Freddie's wedding. They welcomed three beautiful children in their lives. They have eleven year old Jonathan, five year old Gwen and two year old Cameron.

Spencer met his wife, Magdalene, at an art fair in California sixteen years ago. She was his perfect match- a beautiful bohemian artist who complimented him perfectly. They married a year after and start a family right away. They have fifteen year old Alexis, thirteen year old Kimberly, eight year old Kylee and 3 year old twins Juliet and Charlie. Spencer was ecstatic with the birth of his children especially his long awaited son.

Steven's a smart kid, straight As and good with a computer just like his dad. He struggles with girls and is bullied by the football team, not to mention he's completely in love with Addison's best friend who just happened to be one of the most popular girls in school, second only to his sister.

Addison on the other hand… You could say Addison is like her mother but that wouldn't be completely true. Sam had grown up without either parent caring what had happened to her. It was Pam's fault that Sam got in so much trouble, well most of the time at least. Addison goes out and looks for trouble, despite her loving parents and fortunate upbringing. She's a smart girl but she just doesn't apply herself. As head cheerleader, she has a reputation to uphold. Being smart just wasn't part of that but her rebellious boyfriend, Joey, was…


	2. The Crime

**Chapter 1- The Crime**

"Addison?" Sam called as she walked through the door of her and Freddie's suburban home, "Addison we need to talk!" She was just getting back from parent-teacher conferences at the high school where she had received Addison and Steven's report cards. "Bridgit, where's Addison?" The little blonde girl shrugged. "Gimme that!" Sam took the large bowl of ice cream that her ten year old was carrying.

"Hey!" she protested.

"You know you shouldn't be eating ice cream this late!" A scream came from their living room, "And a scary movie? Bridgit, why isn't anyone watching you?"

"Steven went to the library and all Addison said was 'I'll be back later,'" Bridgit looked longingly at the big bowl of ice cream.

"Bed," Sam demanded as the pointed in the direction of the bedrooms on the upper floor.

Bridgit stomped and pouted her way up the stairs, muttering under her breath.

"Stop stomping you're going to wake Tobin!" Sam called after her daughter. "And by the way you're grounded! No TV this weekend!" She added. Sam heard the door opening and turned around to see her eldest son.

"Hey Mom!" Steven greeted her with a huge smile.

"Steven, Addison's gone," she told him. This wasn't exactly the first time Addison had just taken off. It happened several times a week.

"What?! She just left Tobin and Bridgit alone?" Steven couldn't even begin to understand how his twin sister could be so irresponsible.

"Where's Dad?" Steven asked as he hung up his coat.

"He went to get a drink with your uncle after conferences," Sam told her son as she was digging through her purse for her phone. "Ah hah!" She cried when she pulled it out. "I need to call your father. Can you go check on them? Make sure Bridgit and Tobin are in bed."

"Sure, Mom, no problem," Steven hurried up the stairs.

"Freddie?" She talked into her phone, "Addison's missing again. You need to come home."

"Addison's gone," Freddie told Spencer as he got off the phone with his wife. He picked up his coat from the back of the chair and started to leave.

"I'll drive around for a bit looking for her," Spencer suggested, "You go home to Sam."

"Thanks. You've gotta look everywhere Spence," Freddie shook his head, "Even the bars and motels…" Since she began high school, his baby girl had been on the fast track to nowhere. "She's probably with that no good boyfriend of hers," he muttered coldly.

"We'll find her Freddie," Spencer assured his best friend.

"I hope so Spencer. I really do," Freddie was really getting sick of his daughter's behavior. She knows what her mother went through as a child. She should be grateful for the life she has.

"Hello? Miranda? This is Addison's mom. Yes, I know it's late but is Addison with you?" After she got off the phone with Freddie, Sam had begun calling all of Addison's friends.

"Sam?" Freddie had just gotten home.

"Alright, thank you," Sam ended the call and rushed over to her husband.

"Can you call her friends?" Sam pointed at the yellow legal pad, "I've gotten up to Miranda."

"What are you going to do?" Freddie asked.

"Something I told myself I'd never do…" Sam climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Addison's room was the first door on the right. Sam rarely went into her daughter's room but she was beginning to think that maybe she ought to more often. She began to search Addison's room. On the dresser was Addison's jewelry box and makeup supplies.

"Her belly button's pierced?" Sam was only mildly surprise when she found several belly button rings in the jewelry box.

The next place she looked was under her mattress, "Jackpot," she muttered. Was she found under there wasn't pretty. "A vibrator, marijuana, and birth control," she muttered to herself as she removed the items. In her nightstand Sam found condoms too. She was afraid as to what else she'd find, so she trekked back downstairs.

"Ok thanks anyways," Freddie hung up with the last girl on the list, "None of Addison's friends have seen her." His eyes widened when he noticed the odd group of items Sam was carrying, "What's all that?!"

"I searched your daughter's room," Sam dumped her haul on the table.

"Ew! EW! We eat here Sam!" Freddie knocked the vibrator off the table with the yellow legal pad and went to get cleaning supplies.

"Freddie, go to bed," Sam urged her husband as he vigorously cleaned their table, "I'll wait for her."

"I should be here too," He continued to scrub.

"You really want to discuss _that_," she pointed at the vibrator, "with your daughter?" Freddie didn't answer. "Go to bed," she took the cleaning supplies away from him, "I'll handle this."

"I had fun tonight," Addison growled in her boyfriend's ear as she clasped her bra and put her shirt back on.

"Yeah, me too," Joey said without the same flirtatiousness Addison had.

"Joey," Addison began as she rubbed and gently kissed his bare shoulders, "what's wrong?"

"Just drop it Addison," he shook her hands off his body.

"Fine," Addison snapped back into her seat and crossed her arms across her chest, pouting.

"Aww, don't be like that Addison," Joey started up his truck.

"We just had _sex_, Joe! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, Addie it means the _world_ to me," Joey told her. His voice was insincere

"Are you being sarcastic?" She snapped. "Nope! Don't answer that. Just take me home."

"Fine, your highness," Joey rolled his eyes.

Addison stumbled into her house. It had to be at least two in the morning.

"I think I've actually gotten away with this," Addison whispered to herself as she slipped off her shoes and coat.

"Think again," Sam flipped on the lights and Addison grimaced. "Would you like to explain yourself?" Addison shook her head and took a few steps forward. "Are you _drunk_?"

"No," Addison stumbled a few more steps.

"Addison I can't believe this!" Sam snapped, "You just stroll in her at two in the morning, drunk, and expect to get away with it!"

"Wait, what's all that?" Addison noticed the small pile of stuff on the kitchen table, "Were you in my room?!"

"Damn straight! I have every right to, especially when you act like this!"

"Mom! This is private!" She scrambled to scoop up her belongings.

"Freeze!" Sam stopped her daughter, "When did you get your belly button pierced?"

Addison looked down at her feet.

"I said, '_When did you get your belly button pierced_?'" Sam was beginning to raise her voice.

"Last May," Addison said quietly.

"And what about this?" She picked up the small bag of weed, "And don't give me that crap about holding it for a friend."

"I've only tried it once or twice at a party…" Addison told her mother.

"This is illegal Addison! You could go to jail! You're almost eighteen. Your father and I can't keep bailing you out," Sam took a deep breath and asked the question she had been dreading, "Are you and Joey sleeping together?"

"Mom!" Addison certainly didn't want to discuss her sex life with her _mother_.

"You have condoms, birth control and a _vibrator_! What the hell else am I supposed to think?"

"I dunno maybe you should trust me?"

"Yeah, Addison, I should really trust you after leaving your siblings home alone and then coming home drunk at 2 am," Sam snapped, "Go to bed. We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow."

"AAAHH," Addison shrieked as she stomped up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

"That damn door is the first thing that's going," Sam muttered as she walked up to her bedroom. She snuck into bed trying not to wake her sleeping husband but to no avail.

"Is Addison home?" he mumbled groggily.

"Yeah," she told him, "and she is in sooooo much trouble."

"Well let's just get some sleep so we can be well rested for her sentencing," Freddie yawned and wrapped his arms around his distraught wife.


	3. The Sentencing

**Chapter 2- The Sentencing**

SCREEEE EEEEEEK KERCHUNK

"What the-?" In Addison's mind, this was far too early for whatever was making this loud noise.

"Good morning Sweetheart," her father greeted her as he took down her door.

"DAD! What are you doing?" Addison exclaimed.

"This is only the beginning of your punishment," Freddie set the door aside, "You're in a butt load of trouble Missy. Your mother is PISSED."

"MOOOOM!" Addison stormed out of her room and down to the kitchen where her siblings sat eating breakfast. "You can't take my door!"

"Oh I can," Sam smiled devilishly, "and I did. The door is only the beginning. We'll discuss this after breakfast. Have some pancakes."

"You know I don't eat carbs," Addison sneered.

"Oh, too bad, well then more for us." Sam took another pancake off the stack. "When you're done eating I want you two to clean your rooms," she pointed at Bridgit and Tobin with her fork.

"Aww Mom," Tobin whined, "Do we have to?"

"You bet your butt you do! Steven just keep yourself busy. I need to talk to your sister with Dad."

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Steven ate the last of his pancakes, put his dishes in the sink.

Tobin and Bridgit sulked up the stairs as their father made his way down. Freddie took his place next to Sam.

"You are in so deep you'll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again," Sam took out the yellow legal pad from last night and Addison ignored her mother.

"First off- you lose your phone, TV, computer, and car privileges. Your door has been removed. You are on lock down until further notice. You go to school, to cheer and then come straight home," Sam began to rattle off the list of punishments, "You aren't allowed to see or talk to Joey anymore and friends can't come over. If this behavior continues I'll be forced to take away cheerleading too."

"What? Mom you can't do that! I'm captain!"

"Then your behavior better change," Sam shrugged.

Addison turned to her father, "Dad!"

"I'm sorry Addison but I'm with your mother on this one. You're out of control. I especially like the 'no Joey' part," Freddie smiled. He hadn't approved of Addison's delinquent boyfriend from day one.

"This is completely unfair!" Addison shrieked.

"Au contraire Mademoiselle, when you are constantly disobeying us and breaking the law and to top of it all your grades a complete shit, this is completely fair," Sam was in battle mode. She was ready to go head to head with her baby girl.

"What?" Addison rolled her eyes.

Sam slid Addison's report card across the table, "You are a D student Addison and none of your teachers had anything positive to say to you. This is not acceptable."

"So, we've come up with a plan," Freddie told Addison, "If your behavior starts to change _and_ you get your grades up you can start getting your stuff back. Starting with the huge Algebra test you have coming up. If you can get a B on the test you can have your phone back."

"Speaking of which," Sam interrupted, "Give us your phone, car keys and laptop. We'll take your TV later." Addison got up to get the requested items. "And while you're at it get us you fake ID too!" Sam called after her.

Freddie was confused, "How do you know she has a fake ID?"

Sam eyed her husband, "I was seventeen once too, ya know."

Addison came down shortly with her phone, laptop, keys and ID.

"Is this the only one?" Sam looked at the card suspiciously, "cause we haven't gotten their yet but your father and I are going to go through your room."

"Yeah, that's the only one I have," she mumbled.

"Ok, and like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Freddie gave Sam an annoyed look, "You can get your phone back if you get a B on your next Algebra test. Your teacher said there was one coming up next week."

"Next week? How the hell am I supposed to learn all that in less than a week?" Addison snapped.

"We've hired you a tutor," Sam smirked, "He's ready to tutor you in almost every subject. You should know him," Sam was having fun with this now, "Jeremy Thomas?"

A look of horror came over Addison's face, "Jeremy? Are you kidding me? That's one of Steven's friends! I can't be seen with him."

"You won't be," Freddie told her, "He's coming to the house every day after school."

"Are you guys trying to ruin my life?" Addison asked in disbelief.

"Well I'd say so since we're going to be dropping you off and picking you up from school."

"Are you kidding? That's social suicide!"

"Yes. Yes it is," Sam smirked. "You can go now," she dismissed her daughter.

"AHHHHH!" Addison shrieked as she stormed up the stairs.

"Aaaaaannnddd, no door slam!" Sam smiled triumphantly.

"Do you think we're being too hard on her?" Freddie was suddenly unsure if they should have heaped on such a large punishment.

"Freddie, we're doing the right thing. Addison's out of control. We need to let her know we're in charge," Sam got up and walked up stairs, "Everyone better be ready to go by one!" She yelled at the top.

"Where are we going?" Tobin asked.

"Aunt Carly is throwing a party for Gwen's birthday," Sam explained to the little boy. She ruffled his hair, "Did you take a shower yesterday?" Tobin was quiet. "Go take a shower," Sam laughed.

"Mom? Can I wear my new dress?" Bridgit poked her head out the door.

"Which dress?" Sam couldn't remember what they had bought on their last shopping spree.

"The black with the big white polka dots."

"Yeah sure," Sam walked in the other direction to Steven and Addison's rooms.

"Steven did you hear me?" Sam poked her head into his room.

"Yeah, Mom" Steven was at his desk building something or maybe playing one of those nerd games he likes.

"Addison?" Sam turned to the room across the hall. Addison was lying on her bed looking at one of the teen magazines Carly used to get when she was Addison's age.

She got no response from her daughter.

"Get ready," Sam demanded.

"I'm not going." Addison said firmly.

"Yes you are. You aren't getting out of our sight," Sam said even firmer than Addison, "Get ready. Now."

Addison reluctantly rolled off the bed. She knew this wasn't a battle that was worth fighting and she was not going out in public looking like a hobo. Addison Benson _never_ looked like a hobo in public even if it was just going to be family and close family-like people.

Her long brown hair was in a large messy bun. It took _forever_ to curl and then she had to pick something to wear, and with her abundant closet, that could take a while. She settled on a dark denim short shorts and an adorable hipster crop top. She didn't have to hide her belly button ring any longer.

"Addison are you ready to go?" Sam called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost Mom!" Addison yelled back down.

"We have to leave soon; Aunt Carly is expecting us at one!"

"I said, 'I'm almost ready!' God Mom!" Addison huffed. She appeared at the top of the stairs a few moments later.

Sam took one look at her daughter and shook her head, "You are _not_ wearing that!"

"Yeah I am," Addison walked down the stairs.

"Addison you cannot wear that to this party!"

"I'll wear whatever I want!"

"Over my dead body!" Sam got into a stare down with her defiant daughter.

"Alright, alright! Break it up!" Freddie stepped in between the two women.

"This is what's in now Mom! I'm wearing it," Addison said defiantly.

Freddie turned to his eldest daughter, "Addison don't you think that maybe you should cover up?"

"But Daddy," Addison gave her father her signature puppy dog eyes. He melted in her hands like putty, "this is what's in style right now!"

Freddie stood back and looked at his seventeen year old daughter. No, he wasn't really happy with all the skin she was showing but it was just a family party… it wasn't like her damn 'boyfriend' was going to be there, "Sammy, is it really a big deal?"

Sam gave Freddie a death glare but Addison took that as the okay on her outfit, "Thank you Daddy!" She leaned over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. She hurried out to the car where her other siblings were.

"Freddie," Sam glared at her husband, "Her outfit was not appropriate for a seventeen year old girl."

Freddie smiled weakly at Sam, "She's my baby. I can't help it."

"That's exactly why she's like this Freddie! She can get whatever she wants just by batting an eye," Sam was getting frustrated, "We need to leave but we _are_ going to talk about this tonight," She turned on her heal and walked out the door.

Sam hated mini vans so they made due with huge Ford truck. Bridgit, Tobin and Steven were all seated in the back row and Addison sat, looking glumly out the window, in the second row.

"Steven, did you grab Jonathan's present?" Sam asked.

"It's in the trunk Mom," he responded before putting his head phones in.

"Bridgit, did you get the brownies from the counter?" She asked her youngest daughter who was brushing her doll's hair.

"Also in the trunk Mom," She continued to gently brush through all the knots.

"Good then we're ready to go," She hopped in the passenger seat and Freddie started the car.


	4. The Party: Part 1

**Chapter 3- The Party: Part 1**

"They're all so big now! I swear Tobin has grown since I last saw him," Carly cooed over Sam's children. She had watched each of them grow up aside her own children.

"Yeah," Sam's gaze wandered around the party. She looked at all of the children. They were all so big. It seems like just yesterday they were all little babies.

"I can't believe you have four kids!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam stared down Addison. She still wasn't happy about her attire, "I can't believe it either but I guess it helps when you start young and your youngest and oldest are ten years apart."

Addison walked up to the pair of old friends, "Mom, do I seriously have to be here?"

"Yes, Addison. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You are so incredibly grounded until the end of time."

"But it's so boring!" She turned her attention to Carly, "No offense Aunt Carly. There's just no one here my age!"

"Steven's here and so is his friend, Jeremy. They're your age," Sam looked over at her son and Jeremy who were animatedly talking about something.

"Ick! I refuse to be seen with Jeremy and _Steven,_" Addison pinched her face in disgust.

"You really ought to be nicer to your brother and Jeremy," Sam scolded her daughter, "I expect you to be nice to him when he comes to tutor you."

"Mom, I don't need a tutor," Addison whined.

"You are nearly failing all your classes " Sam reminded her, "You have a whole quarter of a school year to catch up on and Jeremy will help you because I know, God forbid, if we said Steven was going to help you, you'd throw a fit."

"Ugh!" Addison cried out frustrated.

"Why don't you just go talk to Grammy, or Uncle Spencer and Aunt Magda?" Sam suggested.

Addison huffed, "I don't want to talk to anyone! I want my phone."

"Well you can't have it so why don't you go find some other way to entertain yourself. Maybe Jeremy can start tutoring you for your Algebra test. Or go talk to Alexis, she adores you," Sam told her. Addison just looked at her mother like she was insane.

"Addison?" A ditzy voice cut through the crowd to Addison's ears like a moth to a flame.

"Amber!" Addison squealed as she ran to her best friend, "How did you find me?"

"You weren't answering your phone and Kelly heard from Janie who heard from Anna who heard it from Jenny who heard it from Quinn who overheard Steven telling Jeremy that you had this party today," Amber explained.

"Why is Jeremy here anyway?" Addison scoffed.

"Steven invited him," Sam piped up, "He knew that, asides from you and Alexis, he would have no one to talk to."

"I said it was fine if he came," Carly told her.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Can we walk down to the 7/11 and get some gum or something? Please Mom? We'll only be like fifteen minutes."

Sam pondered her daughter's plea. She really didn't want Addison bothering her the whole afternoon. She sighed, "Fine," Addison squealed gleefully. "But!" Her mother cut off her mini party, "If you are gone more than forty-five minutes, more privileges will be taken away."

"Got it Mom!" Addison grabbed her purse and rushed out the gated yard with her best friend by her side.

Sam watched her daughter run away gleefully, wondering if she did the right thing. She turned to Carly, "Should I have let her go?"

Carly pursed her lips, "I don't know Sam. Let's just hope she doesn't get into any trouble."

"I already texted Joey and told him to meet us there," Amber told Addison as the briskly walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much. This is why you're my best friend," Addison took out her compact mirror and checked her make-up.

"I know!" Amber chirped.

"Seriously though my mom is a bitch," Addison shut the mirror and turned her attention to Amber, "She literally has me on house arrest and the only reason my dad is going along with this is because I can't see Joey either."

"Why did you get in trouble?" Amber asked. Addison hadn't had time to text her before her sentencing.

Addison shrugged, "I came home drunk."

"That can't be all. You're parents are pretty chill."

Addison shook her head and made a face, "I may have left Bridgit and Tobin alone… Ugh! And my mom went through my room! She found my condoms, belly button rings and weed," Addison left out the part about the vibrator. Amber didn't need to know about that.

"Ick," Amber scrunch up her face. She felt bad for Addison, well, to an extent. It was a little hard to feel bad for the most popular girl in school.

"And I guess my grades are shit," She shrugged, "Now they're hiring a tutor. My mom said if I get a B on my Algebra test next week I could have my phone back."

"Well, that's good I guess," Amber saw the positive in the situation instead of the negative.

"Amber," Addison looked at her best friend like she was stupid, "there is nothing good about any of this. They even took my _door_ away."

Amber looked at her wide-eyed, "You can't be serious!"

Addison looked at her friend angrily, "Dead serious."

"That's awful!" Amber paused, "Maybe your parents aren't as cool as I thought they were."

"Obviously not," Addison sneered.

They turned the corner to the 7/11 and saw Joey leaning against it pick-up.

"Joey!" Addison exclaimed as she ran into his open arms. He picked her up and kissed her.

He set her back down, "Baby, what happened? I was texting you all morning."

"I'm grounded," Addison pouted.

"What? Why?" Joey leaned back on his truck.

"My mom caught me sneaking in after you dropped me off," She explained, "And she went through my room since I left my siblings alone. I'm not supposed to see you."

Joey scowled, "Your dad never liked me…"

"Yeah well I think the only reason my mom said that I can't see you is because my dad wouldn't have gone along with the other stuff had she said I could," Addison huffed, "He thinks you're bad for me."

"Well, he's wrong," Joey wrapped his arms around Addison waist and kissed her forehead.

"Well, well, well," Addison turned around to see the male version of herself staring back at her scornfully.

"What are you doing here Steven?" Addison snapped.

"Mom asked me to follow you. Probably for this exact reason," Steven glared at Addison's boyfriend. Like their father, he wasn't particularly fond of Addison's boy toy.

"What'll it take for you not to tell Mom and Dad?" Addison shifted her weight from one foot to the other and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Steven thought for a moment and gave a sidelong glance to Jeremy, who had been standing quietly next to him. Then he looked over at Amber, who suddenly had an idea.

"I'll kiss you!" She blurted out. It was no secret that from the time they were little Steven had been in love with her.

"What?" Addison was taken aback by her friend's kind gesture, "Amber I could never ask you to do that!"

Amber shrugged, "I've done worse."

Now it was Steven's turn for an idea, "I want Amber to suck my dick," He smirked. Either Princess Addison went down in flames or he got a blow job from his dream girl. He couldn't lose.

"What dick?," Addison laughed at her brother, "Seriously Amber. Do NOT do that to him," Addison was completely disgusted that Steven would even suggest that, "He probably has a vagina down there."

Amber thought about maybe a little longer than she should have, "Like I said I've don't worse."

Steven stared wide-eyed at the petite blonde girl. He hadn't expected that she would agree.

"Amber!" Addison sent her best friend a telepathic message, which Amber ignored.

"Come on Steven," Amber winked. She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind the building. Amber smirked. Steven was completely shocked. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What? You've never had a girl suck your dick before?" She laughed. Steven mutely shook his head 'no.' "Well then just sit back and relax," Amber raked her finger nails down Steven's chest as she got down on her knees.

Addison paced back and forth, "I can't just sit back and let Amber do this to save my ass!" She began to walk back to where Amber and Steven had disappeared but Joey stopped her.

"I pretty sure you don't want to see that," he told her.

"Right now Amber is sucking my brother's… you know… that's gross!" Addison felt like she was going to throw up, "I'm going to be sick." Jeremy stood awkwardly against one of the building supports. Addison glared at him, "Don't you have anything to say about this?" She snapped.

"Yeah. Your brother is one lucky son of a bitch," he muttered. Addison scoffed. "Don't you have better things to be doing rather than sneaking off to see your boyfriend? Like, oh I don't know, studying for a certain Algebra test?"

Addison glared at her brother's best friend. He was a year old that them, a senior. She wasn't sure how Steven had befriended him, A/V Club or something. "Whatever," she sneered.

"'Whatever.' Ah yes the greatest comeback of all time," he remarked sarcastically.

Amber appeared from behind the building looking confident and unfazed. Several steps behind her, Steven was following her like a dazed, lovesick puppy.

Amber stopped abruptly and turned to face Steven, "Now, you go back to the party and tell your mom that we're just talking and will be back soon enough." Steven nodded his head in agreement. "Now go!" She commanded.

Steven and Jeremy began their walk back to Carly's house. "Dude," Jeremy snapped his fingers in front of Steven's glazed eyes, "You need to snap out of this before we get back. Your mom's gonna be suspicious…."

Addison watched as her brother and his friend walked down the block.

Amber wrinkled her nose, "Do you have any gum?"

"Gross!" Addison exclaimed. She quickly pulled a stick of gum from her purse.

"I've probably bought you like fifteen or twenty minutes. It'll take us like five to get back," Amber told her as she began chewing her gum.

"Thanks Bambi," Addison still had a look of distain on her face.

"Don't mention it Addie," Amber shrugged and left Addison and Joey alone.

"That was gross," she whined as she buried her head in Joey's chest.

"She's a good friend," he murmured as he stroked her long brown hair.

Addison looked up into Joey's brown eyes and kissed his soft lips.

"Dude, you've got to snap out of it," Jeremy took Steven by the shoulders and shook him. He was still dazed from his first sexual encounter. "Your mom's gonna suspect something," Steven still had a goofy look plastered on his face. Jeremy slapped him

"Hey!" Steven barked.

Jeremy shook his head, "It was for your own good Dude."

"Where's Addison?" Sam asked her son when she saw him turn the corner.

"She asked for a few more minutes. She was just talking with Amber."

Sam looked at her oldest son suspiciously and eventually sighed, "She better be back in ten minutes." Steven and Jeremy walked away. There was something weird about Steven just coming back without her but her oldest son had never given her any reason not to believe what he was saying.


End file.
